The Sleeping Demon
by Draco Vian
Summary: A story about a young Charizard with quite the... Interesting personality... Or personalities. Rated T for blood, gore, language,depressing material, implied sex, and innuendos. Feel free to submit OCs, may not use them all. Here's a template. Name: Age: Gender: Sexuality: Species: Bio: Personality: Likes/Dislikes: More About Appearance/Clothes:
1. Prologue

A/N: In this fanfiction, some Pokemon are considered equals to people, and others are Wild. Wild Pokemon can be captured, Citizen Pokemon cannot. Also, technology is a thing, and is equivalent, if not better then technology we have now. Also, Pokemon wear clothes, yeah.

Chapter 1

It was a cool winter night in Littleroot Town. Inside their home, a young Charmander named Draco and his family were heading to bed. This young Charmander, age 6, was the pride and joy of his parents, as he was shiny. His older brother, an 8-year old Totodile named Drip, had become used to being slightly overshadowed, and loved Draco very much. They weren't just brothers. They were best friends. The entire family was dressed in their pajamas and said goodnight before all going to bed.

A few hours later, in the dark of night, Draco awoke with glowing red eyes. He made his way down the hall to his parents bedroom. He snuck inside, as his parents never locked the door. The squeak of the door awoke his mother, a Charizard. "D- Draco…? Why are you up so late? Are you ill?" She notices his eyes, and gets a bit worried.

Draco made his way towards his mother, claws extended. Before she could wake his father, a Feraligatr, he jumped at her, tearing out her throat with creepily expert skill, especially for being so young. The sudden yell of pain his mother gave as her last breath woke his father. Groggy with sleep, he says, "Honey… Just a nightmare… Go back to…." He then saw Draco covered in blood and raising his claws above his throat. The last thing he did was connect two and two together, and yell, "DRIP, CALL THE POLICE! GET OUT!" Draco had murdered them both.

Draco then snapped out of this bizarre trance-like state. It's like he killed them while he was asleep. He blinked, looking down to see his dead parents and him being covered in their warm blood. He immediately began to shake and sob. "N- no… I… I couldn't have… M- mom… Dad… Y- you can't be dead… I didn't kill them…" He softly nuzzles them both, checking for a sign of life. Nothing.

Drip had awoken to his father's yells and called the police. He sprints down the hall. "Draco… What's…" His normally kind eyes widened in shock as he saw the sight, then turned to anger. "YOU… YOU MONSTER! I HATE YOU!" Draco looked down. "I… i didn't mean to… i didn't want this… D- drip… I…" He was cut off as Drip punched him in the gut. When he got his wind back, he ran, crying as he did. He burst outside, running into the nearby forest, shaking in fear and from the cold as he fell asleep under a tree, still in his pajamas, no clothes or food with him.

This young Charmander is now a Charizard, 16 years of age and permanently in his mega X form. He's actually somewhat returned to civilization, not many remembering the crime. He hasn't seen his brother this whole time. However, after years of this odd personality being dormant, and avoiding the police, it's about to return…

A/N: I've received word that this idea is very similar to another Fanfics. I have never read said fanfic, and no ideas were meant to be stolen in any way.  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In response to Farla: The distinction between a wild and citizen Pokemon is made when a Pokemon applies to become a citizen. They have to be civilized, speak human languages, and not wild and animal-like. All citizens children are citizens. Wild Pokemon are like animals, and can't speak languages. I capitalize Pokemon species names as in the canon games, when referencing a Pokemon, they capitalize it's name. Capitalizing a Pokemon species name is a canon practice, so I'll do it as well. And I write paragraphs that way because it is more natural and flowing to me, but I'll attempt it. Finally, I'll try and spell out numbers from now on.

Another thing: I changed my mind about OCs for the time being. If you submit one, there is still a small chance it will get in if I really, really like it. So, try your luck.

Chapter Two

POV Draco

It was a warm summer day, and I was flying around above town. Eventually, I got bored and decided to land. I sighed and stretched as I touched ground, folding my wings against the back of my shirt. I was down town, and it was bustling with activity. All the small shops and restaurants were open, and the smell of a nearby sandwich shop made my stomach growl. I made my way into the store, and got in line.

As I made it to the counter, I ordered. "Erm… T- Turkey sandwich with… with lettuce, tomato, mayo, onion, and on wheat… Please." After I placed my order, I found the last seat in the whole restaurant. It was a small table meant for two. I took a seat, and waited for my food to arrive.

Soon after I sat down, a Goodra walked to the seat across the table.

"I- is this seat taken?" She asked.

I shook my head, blushing. "N-nope..."

"May I sit here, please?"

I nod, and she takes a seat. She was a bit pudgy, and wore a light jacket and jeans. She smiles. "W-well… My name is Agnes… You?"

"O- oh… My name is Draco… I… I like your name… I- it's pretty…"

She blushes, and I feel myself blush as well. I look down awkwardly.

"H- hey… No need to be shy…" She turned my face up to look at her and smiled.

I smiled back sheepishly. "Sorry… I'm new to having friends…"

Anges chuckled. "You aren't the only one there…"

After we chatted a bit, the waiter brought out our food. We thanked him.

"You ordered just a cake?" I ask.

She laughed. "Yeah… I have a really big sweet tooth, and a high metabolism… I normally have the whole thing, but I'd be happy to share. The cakes here are amazing."

I took her up on her offer, and she cut me a slice. After I finished my sandwich, I took a bite of the cake.

My eyes lit up. "Wow! This is amazing!"

She smiled. "Told ya~"

As I scarfed down the cake, a large Feraligatr lumbered through the door. He was about 6' tall, and looked around, spotting me. He growled, walking to our table. "By any chance… Are you Draco?"

I nodded.

"Finally… I've found you… Brother."

It was Drip. He found me.

A/N: My friend on another site had a character that served as inspiration for Agnes. Which, in case you're wondering, is pronounced On-Yes, not Ag-nes. I'm also going to attempt to update kinda often. So see you soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"H- how did you…"

Drip smirked. "How many Shiny Charizard's are there? And looks like you finally got some slut to pick you up."

I look down and blush. "S- she's not a slut…"

Anges was blushing hard as she looked up at me, eyes wet with tears.

"Awww… She's crying… How cute. I'm guessing you didn't tell her you're a murderer!"

She gasps. "Y- you what?"

I look down and nod. "M- my own parents as well…"

She looked at me in horror and saw how sad I looked. "He obviously didn't want to…"

Drip slaps her. "DID I ASK YOUR OPINION? HE'S STILL A MURDERER!"

The people in the restaurant all flee, fearing the worst.

She holds her cheek in her hands. "I… I don't care. He didn't want to. He's a nice guy…" She smiled.

I smile back, noticing Drip is behind her, quickly drawing a knife. I pushed her out of the way, taking the hit in the shoulder. "A- Agnes… Run."

She started to, then hesitated. She then grabbed me by the sleeve and ran. I ran behind her as fast as I could, which was matching her speed of not-very-fast.

"You have a lot of explaining to do..." She said.

"I… I know…"

As we ran, Drip slowly kept gaining ground. I saw a large bus coming and decided to take a risk. I picked up Anges in my arms, and ran out into the street.

"W- what are you doing?"

"Risking our lives…" I ran around the moving bus, and hoped Drip couldn't see past it as I ran into an alley. I slowed down, taking a few turns to shake Drip off our tail. I plopped against the wall and slid down, Agnes in my arms and looking up at me.

"T- that was brave… Y- you saved my life…" She said.

I looked down at her. "I know… I wasn't letting you die for what I did…"

She blushes. "That's really sweet.. Now explain yourself, or I'll get the actual police."

I gulped and looked at the sky. "Well… When I was 6… I murdered my parents in my sleep.. Didn't even know I did it… Been running for the 10 years since… Just came back to town, and look where it got me…"

She hugged me. "That's terrible.. And I'm actually glad you came to town…"

"Why's that?"

"I… I met someone who cares about me…"

"I can say the same thing about you…"

She shivered as the temperature dropped from the coming night. I sat her on the ground and wrapped around her. "I'm a fire type… I'll keep you warm…"

She blushed and smiled, snuggling into my chest. "Thanks, Draco…"

I smiled. "No problem…"

She quickly fell asleep, and after she did, I softly kissed her cheek and whispered. "I love you Anges…"

I then closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.

A/N: Sorry for this being kinda short… I feel like it was blocky as well, and that I changed between present and past tense… Oh well. Please rate and review with criticism. I need to know what I can I improve on. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, just wasn't inspired. Plus Majora's Mask happened. Anyway, I'm gonna try to start updating at least every weekend. So… Yeah.

Chapter 4

POV Draco

I woke the next morning with a scream, panting hard and wide eyed. Anges woke next to me as I screamed. "Draco! W- what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "J- just a nightmare…"

"About what?"

I sighed and looked down. "I- I dreamed… That I killed in my sleep again… A- and that my victim was you…"

"M- me?"

I nodded. "Y- yeah…"

She suddenly hugged me, burying her head in my chest. "That must have been terrible…"

I wrap my arms around her and tear up. "I- it was… Y- you looked so… so angry… And upset…"

"Shhh… I'm here…"

"H- how can you still trust me?"

"Draco... I don't know why… I- I just know that you aren't hurting people by choice… And my gut is telling me to stay with you… M- maybe it's because… because… N- never mind…"

"Y- you wha-"

I was cut off as she kissed me on the lips, and she blushed. "D- does that answer your question?"

I blush even harder than her. "Y- you like me?"

She nodded. "Y- yeah… You're the first guy to really accept me… Not tease me for my weight… A- and for you're really sweet…"

"B- but I'm a…"

"No. You're not a murderer. Whatever takes you over in your sleep is a murderer."

"But that's..."

"It's not you. Its something inside you. Would you kill someone when you were awake?"

"No…"

"So why would you in your sleep?"

"I dunno…"

"Exactly, you wouldn't. So it must be something else."

"I guess…"

She looked down, blushed, and muttered, "A- and do you… Love me back?"

I tilted her head up, and kissed her deeply for a while before breaking it, a heavy blush on my face.

She smiled a little. "I'll take that as a yes. Now come on, we need to get something to eat before we get out of town. Drip has probably given up by now."

I nodded, and we stood up and walked into town, heading to a different café. "Who was Drip anyway? How did he know you?"

"Drip… He's my older brother… The only survivor of that night other than me…"

"I- I see…"

"You have any family?"

"Yeah… But we don't talk… They never really cared about me..."

"That's too bad… My parents adored me…"

"Must have been nice…"

"Yeah, I guess… How old are you anyway?"

"Me? 18. And you're 16, based on your story."

I nodded. "So you're in college? I never got to go to school, learned most my stuff in the library…"

"Yeah, I take College Courses online… Get a lot more free time that way. I'm actually on vacation here, my real home is in the next town over."

"The one with the Clock Tower?"

She nods. "Yep. The town of Wolvesrain."

"I've always wanted to go there!"

"Well, let's go to my house after we eat. We need a place to stay that's not here."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

They arrive at the cafe, and order coffee and croissants. "You need to stop at your hotel room?"

"Yeah, I need to get some stuff… You need to go to your place?"

"Mhmm… These clothes are all sweaty from running yesterday."

She giggled. "After we eat, we'll go the hotel, then your place, then we'll head out.

" Isn't it a bit far to walk? "

"You have wings..."

"Haven't flown in a while though. Never with anything on my back…"

"Well, I have a plane ticket back. I'll take a plane, you can fly."

"Sounds like a plan."

After we ate, we went to the hotel room and got her things. Then, we went to my house. Or what it was. The house was surrounded by Fire Men, the house completely gone. "M- my house…" I tear up.

"Its okay... We were going to my house anyway..."

"But all my stuff… All the final memories of my parents…"

'"Shhh… It'll be okay… You'll always remember them right here. " She tapped my head.

I chuckled and she gasped. "My plane is about to leave! I've got to go, see you in town!" She runs to the airport, as I fly into the air, making his way to the huge Clock in the distance.

A/N: Also, if you're going to submit an OC, no humans. It doesn't look like I'm gonna use any more than Agnes anyway, developing your own characters is fun. Anyway, see ya soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

POV Draco

I land in Wolvesrain just as the clock stroke 6, me having flown for 8 whole hours. I land in the Town Square, which was surrounding the Tower in the middle of town. To the West was the mall, and past that and out of town, the desert. To the east was the Governmental district, and beyond that the shore. To the north was the Town Park, and past that the mountains, and finally, to the South was the residential district, and the Forest and Swamps.

I head to the Airport, which was in the Eastern area of town. Agnes was there, waiting for me. I waved, and she ran over to me.

"Took you long enough…" she said.

I chuckle. "Sooorry..."

She smiled, and then led me to her house. It was an apartment, small but cozy. It had a kitchen, pull out couch, bedroom, dining area, and a balcony.

"Sorry its so small…"

"No no no, it's cute." I pull out the pull out couch and flop onto it, exhausted.

"No, you get the bed, you're my guest."

"But you're providing me with a home."

"But you flew the whole way."

"Fiiiiine…" I get up, and walk to the bedroom, flopping down on the bed. "It's actually pretty big… We could sleep… Together…" I blush.

She blushes as well. "We could… Up to you…"

"Let's do it... I have no pajama's, and these clothes are filthy…"

"Sleep in your boxers…"

"Y- you sure?"

"Yeah… I only sleep in panties and a bra, it's only fair…"

I nod, and strip to my boxers, and she stripped to her underwear. We're both blushing brightly.

"Y- you're… beautiful…" I say.

"And you're… Hot, no puns intended…" She giggles a little.

I chuckle, and pull her close and kiss her, pulling up the sheets. "Good night~"

"Night~"

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter today. This chapter was just supposed to introduce the new setting for the most part. So yeah. 


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT

I am moving to Wattpad, and Wattpad only. It's much easier for me to use, and if you write, I'd highly suggest checking it out. My Wattpad name is:

ZarlexUSJ

Come check my stories out there from now on. Sorry for any inconvenience! 


End file.
